BW Oneshot: Welcome to the Cross-Café
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Why does she look familiar, you ask? And so does he? Well, it's painful to say, but "she" is actually a "he", and "he" is actually a "she". Black and White Universe, AU, Cross-Dressing.


**Me: OHMYGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rinko: YOU IDIOT! *Whacks My head with her bag* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THIS IS NIGHTMARE FUEL!**

**Mike: R-Rinko... In "Black and White", you have no problem cross-dressing..**

**Rinko: That's because here, in the author's note, I AM A BARIAN! SO ARE YOU, MIKE!**

**Mike: R-Right... You are a Barian as well... I forgot.**

**Me: *Head Bleeding* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! We do not own Zexal! I own Rinko, Ethan, and Mishka.**

* * *

It was another typical day in Heartland Academy. It was full of chattering, teasing, laughing, and of course, studying. In Class 2-A, Mr. Kitano had been telling the students about their upcoming test. And so, he decided to give them a science project. He also told them to get a partner.

The pairs were: Shark and Kaito, which was weird, considering the two clash a lot. Mishka and Rio, which was obvious, since they're friends. Durbe and Mizael, since they're also friends. Thomas and Gilag, which worried everyone, since these two will most likely prank someone. Michael and Chris, since both didn't know who to pair up with, and the last, are the seatmates Dark and Ethan.

Dark, the so-called "demon" of the class was also one of the smartest. He wouldn't mind having Ethan, or any of his friends as a partner anywas. He could tolerate them. Unlike two certain "idiots" in Class 1-A. In other words, Alit and Vector.

"So, our project is to pick one of the topics listed, and make a report about it." Ethan explained. "Mist-san, what topic do you want?" Ethan asked politely.

"My name doesn't bite, Ethan. Just call me Dark." Dark said boredly. Ethan nodded.

"Ah, so Dark. What topic do you want to make a report about?" Ethan asked again. "Poisonous Plants, Endangered Animals, Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, or Stars?"

"Stars sound good." Dark said. He only picked that topic, because his little brother knew everything about stars. He did too, since he always talked about it to him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all students rushed out the room. Dark and Ethan picked their bags, and left the room as well.

"Dark, I have a request." Ethan said suddenly. "Can we make our report at the little restaurant close to the mall?"

"Why? You know someone there?" Dark asked. Ethan shook his head.

"Well, Rin-chan says I should go there today. I don't know why she wants me to, but I couldn't decline." Ethan muttered.

Dark smirked. "If you refused, she could have murdered you." Dark joked. Ethan shivered.

"Yes! And since my life, and this project is important, I think we should do it at the restaurant. Rin-chan also reserved a table there.." Ethan continued. So, Rinko went through that trouble to reserve a table. Why?

"So it's today? Sure." Dark sighed. If he refused this, Ethan could get an F. Although, getting an F is better than being murdered by his younger sister. She has a baseball bat, pepper spray, KNIVES, a cross-bow, and a pellet gun.

"Thank you, Dark!"

-Later-

"I wonder why it's called the 'Cross-Café'..." Dark shrugged. The Café looked too girly, with light blue and pink all over the place. A lot of boys were talking about a girl called "Arya" and the girls were talking about a boy named "Ren". As they heard, Arya is a girl that only works on specific days, and she was the waitress. She was shy, and often stuttered while talking. Ren, however, worked there once school was over. He even does in weekends. The girls say that he's quiet, but isn't shy.

"Excuse me..." A girl behind them said. For some reason, she looked like a certain someone. Her eyes and hair looked familiar...

"You two are Dark and Ethan... Your table is over there.." The girl pointed to the table close to the counter. Ethan and Dark nodded, and headed to their seats. As they figured, the girl was Arya, the waitress. She looked like she was gonna cry any second, her head was down, she was shivering, and she talked quietly. Her clothes were a maid's, but light blue and white, like the one in "Alice in Wonderland".

"Arya will take your orders." The boy behind them said. Ethan stared at his hair, because it looked familiar. The boy looked emotionless, had his arms crossed, was standing straight, and was wearing a tuxedo. So he was the waiter, Ren.

"I'll have a chocolate cake, and tea." Ethan said. He handed the menu to Dark.

"I'll have Rice balls, and Iced tea." Dark said. Arya wrote the food on her list, gave it to Ren, and Ren went away with the list. Since there weren't any new customers around, Arya just stood next to Dark.

"...Miss Arya, was it?" Dark said suddenly. The waitress looked at Dark.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered. Dark looked at her again.

"You look a lot like my brother, Astral." Dark commented. Ethan agreed with him.

"And Ren looks like my sister, Rinko." Ethan added.

And all of a sudden, Arya started crying. Dark raised an eyebrow, while all the other guys, excluding Ethan, glared at Dark.

"...Did you not like being compared to my brother?" Dark asked. Arya started sobbing louder.

"I don't like not being recognized by my own BROTHER!" Arya screamed. Ren then came back with the food, placed them on the table, and whacked Ethan with a paper fan.

"How can you not recognize your own SISTER, Ethan?!" Ren scolded. Ethan's mouth dropped.

"Onii-chan didn't recognize me!" Arya cried. Dark froze.

So, the reason these two looked familiar, was because these two were their _siblings._

The reason this was called the "Cross-Café" because this was a _cross-dressing café._

"Arya" was upset because "her" own brother didn't recognize "her".

"Ren" was angry because "his" brother didn't recognize "him".

_Astral was Arya. Rinko was Ren._

Ethan screamed like a girl, and fainted. Rinko sighed, and dragged Ethan to the "Employees Only" room. Meanwhile, Dark slowly stared at his brother, who was still crying, and dressed up like a girl.

"...Astral?" He muttered. Astral looked at him, still sobbing.

"N-Nii-chan..." He muttered. Dark blinked.

"Er... why are you dressed up like a.."

"It's my part-time job. The boss pays a lot, and he's really nice. So, Rinko decided to pretend to be a boy, and I pretended to be a girl." Astral explained. "I needed money in case of emergencies, like when we need something."

"The orphanage still sends us our allowance..." Dark whispered.

"Other than that, Rinko said that this job will help me build up my confidence." Astral said. The others, who were simply watching, assumed that Dark's younger "sister" was "Arya". They gulped. If they ever did something to her...

Dark snickered. "You do look a lot like a girl, with your hair down."

That resulted to "Arya" throwing her fake butter knives at Dark.

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Rinko: *Gets Cross-bow and Pellet Gun* YOU MUST DIE.**

**Mike: Er... Well.. hope you guys liked it...**

**Review of ya like!**


End file.
